truth or dare
by attack-of-teh-Akatsuki
Summary: well Yoshi, Gen, Tokine, and the two Ghost dogs get bored and decide to play a game better summary inside


Ok you might hate me but this is like a side adventure 'to do you really' the reason…..because I WANT TO **:D….**the real reason is so I can add this one scene into this story I wanted to put in **do you really **but I didn't want to make it rated M…yet. I **don't** own kekkaishi enjoy. **Bold= thought REVIEW PLEASE I want to know your opinion **and sorry I haven't updated for a while because of family reasons. Plus I'm going to Houston next week and I my b-day is coming soon ^-^

One late night at Karasumori Gen, Yoshi, Tokine, Hakubi, and Madarao were all bored till Madarao had a idea. Yoshi's pov

"My god its so boring Gen-Gen make Yoshi have a idea that's fun for us not just for you two," Madarao sighed. "The hell Madarao!," Yoshi yelled jumping up. Madarao simply flew out of reach sighing. "Wait! I have a idea!" Madarao exclaimed happily. He flew or floated behind Hakubi peeking over his shoulder. "Lets play truth or dare!" You could see the excitement in their faces. "NO!" Gen, Yoshi, and Tokine yelled at the same time. "I like that idea honey why don't you like?" Hakubi asked floating close to Tokine. Before she answered Yoshi yelled. "The reason is because it's a stupid, lame, embarrassing game!" Madarao floated close to Yoshimori's ear whispering. "You could use this as a opportunity to ask Gen to do something he never done before." Gen was able to hear what he said but paid no mind he was just interested into what Yoshimori would say.

**The options…its so hard to choose… **"Fine lets do the stupid game." Yoshi mumbled turning his head blushing. "I'll do it to," Gen said staring at Yoshi. Tokine had no choose but to join them in the game. "Hmm so who will go first…I know Hakubi you go first." Madarao smirked. "Fine then I dare Honey, Gen-Gen, And Yoshi to kiss each other."

They all protested quickly. "Ah- Ah you can't refused you have to." Hakubi smirked, Madarao was laughing. **Bleh I don't want to kiss her and I certainly don't want Gen kissing her. **Yoshi and Gen quickly gave Tokine a peck on the lips not lasting any longer then a few seconds. Then Yoshi and Gen kissed each other. It had more passion then a quick peck it should have been. "Ok…OK! I said a kiss not a make out session!" Hakubi blushed a deep red turning his head. "Meh I seen worse Hakubi," Madarao smirked.

Tokine was just wondering why did we even choose to do this game. "Since Tokine didn't see any action like that." Madaroa laughed when Yoshi yelled shut up. "Ok…I dare Yoshi to kiss Madaroa." Everyone stared at her they all were thinking I thought she was innocent and dense holy crap. "What's with the kissing dares plus how do you kiss a dog," Yoshi exclaimed! "Well you could." Yoshi interrupted Madarao before he said anything nasty saying, "I'm just going to ignore what you are going to say because you are nasty and I'm just going to kiss the top of you're head." He did it quickly and petted him saying he was a good dog sometimes. Yoshi turn around quickly saying, "It is now my turn and I don't care what anyone says." Everyone completely ignored him Madaroa said that it is Gen turn. Gen turned to Yoshi and actually did the game right. "Yoshi truth or dare?" Yoshi pouted about being ignored but said truth. "I want to know you greatest fear." Yoshi thought this over. "Not being able to protect the ones I love that's my greatest fear." Gen hugged Yoshi whispering saying, "I'm here to protect too don't just single me out I want to help you don't have to do it by yourself." Madaroa coughed to split the two "Ok well Yoshi it is now you're turn." **Finally its my turn. **" So Hakubi what's the most embarrassing thing you ever done." Hakubi had to think about it for a while. " The most embarrassing thing I ever done ….hmm oh I know when I accidentally called you honey that one time after that I don't know I'm just to sweet to mess up." **He got embarrassed by calling me honey, please him sweet what about all the times he insulted me.**

"May I go again Madaroa?" Tokine asked. "Why of course make sure its funny." Hakubi was still blushing for telling them his most embarrassing moment. "Can you, Madaroa explain how a dog kiss I was wondering how that would work and demonstrated on Hakubi." Once again they all thought together 'how does she come up with this stuff.' "Why of course I would well we dogs could just lick each other and tips of the tongue or nuzzle, Care to show them my follow dog friend?" Hakubi just stared at him and floated off. "What Hakubi I was kidding, Hakubi come back!" Madaroa floated after him yelling to come back and that he was sorry. "So since they are gone Yoshi I dare you to kiss me in front the entire student body on day at school." Gen smirked at the very shocked Yoshi. "What's with all the kissing dares my god?" Yoshi yelled standing up. "So do you agree even though you have to," Gen coolly said. "What do you mean I have to?" Yoshi yelled he is very p.o. "I don't know its just the rules…so are you going to do it?" Gen questioned. Yoshi not happily agreed to do it. "Hey Yoshi I have a question…why did you're brother suddenly come out of nowhere?"

Tokine asked while standing up looking around for Hakubi. "I completely forgot about that…I have no idea why he did he just comes at the worst time ever usually." Yoshi sighed after saying this then he looked up suddenly hearing something. Its was Masumori standing on a kekkai then kets jumping on one kekkai to another. He landed beside Yoshimori who is now really mad. "What the hell do you want?" Yoshi glared ay his older brother. "That tone has lot of venom Yoshimori and why I am here is because I was curious what you and your group were doing," Masumori kept talking. "And I saw that you were playing truth and dare and I want to join of you don't mind." Yoshi said no quickly. Masumori pulled Yoshi to the side and whispered, "Of you let me join I will tell you something about Gen." **I'm having a lot of options today. **"It depends on what it is," Yoshi glanced over at Gen who was watching Hakubi and Madaroa yelled at each other. "Lets say that you aren't Gen's first boyfriend." Masumori answered slyly. Yoshi quickly turn and yelled, "Masumori wants to join the game I say he can." Gen looked over and nodded his head agreeing and Madaroa and Hakubi stopped fighting then yelled a quick whatever. "Ok you can play now please tell me." Masumori smirked then answered, "fine I will tell you, it was when Gen was with the group still training with the night troops his name is Sen he is oddly femmine looking. It was more of a love hate relationship it was difficult weird thing because Sen acted as of he hated Gen though it was obvious he liked Gen because he blushed all the time around Gen but he is more open with you then he was with Sen. I think Gen is better off with you then Sen it is more of a healthy relationship for him and you." **So Gen dated someone that name is Sen…why do they have same sounding names. **"Thanks Masumori umm you can play I guess."

TO BE COTINUE

So people now we have Masumori please tell me you're truths and dares for the next chapter hopefully. And I will give you credit. Oh and that one scene I'm going to put in the other chapter.

DARES AND TRUTHS with a comment from me

Renchikolu:

A truth could be to talk about their parents really we know little about all  
three family life a dare could be to all three kiss each other. (Sorry that I didn't use your truth)

Reuben-The-Night-Fur:

Hay my brother Draco The Night Fury told me you needed truths and dares for  
your story so here is a dare for you have Tokine dare Yoshi kiss Madarao or  
Hakubi. 

Draco The Night Fury:  
As a truth have Gen get Yoshi to tell him his deepest darkest fear and as a  
dare have Gen dare Yoshi to kiss him infront of the student body. BTW great  
chapter and FrozenSlush wants to thank you for reviwing Death can't kill true  
love. 

Musical Ninja:

Oh boy, that doesn't look good. I wouldn't want to be Kaguro when Gen finds  
out about that.  
For a truth how about "What the most embarrassing thing you ever did?" and for  
a dare, how about one of them sing "Deep Forest", the second Inuyasha ending  
song, while standing on the roof of Karasumori. (I hope I spelled that last  
word right)….(I don't know that ending song I'm to lazy sorry ^-^ heheh) 


End file.
